A relationship is beginning
by StarbrightEyes
Summary: This is my first try at fanfiction, and it's basically straight-up Thor/Loki porn. Definitely mature rated. There is some emotional stuff in there but nothing too deep, basically just Thor and Loki discovering the parameters of their burgeoning "physical relationship".


***** This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction. I couldn't really fact trying to write a build-up, so I pretty much went straight to the sex... but the story started writing itself from there and maybe there's some unexpected depth... I'll let you be the judge of that! I confess, I started writing by using this Botnik keyboard I trained with Thorki fanfiction and the erotica archive which already existed on the website, but I quickly found the story had a momentum of its own, so I wrote only about the first quarter with this method. They keyboard can be found here if you're interested: /apps/writer/?source=e74dba18d3cfb3437f30d52b2eb77a2d,66cd266b304bda93b9f5444ae9ce1ec8 hope you enjoy! *****

Thor could feel himself getting hard. He smiled wickedly and wrapped himself around Loki's body.

"Thor!, please." Loki groaned, "we might have been discovered!"

Thor stood up and almost desperately pushed Loki back against the wall, his hands brushing away a few strands of Loki's hair.

"Loki, I just want to have you" Thor growled slamming Loki hard enough to bruise his brother's spine. Loki gasped and quickly pulled Thor's trousers down.

"Brother, you're it" he playfully teased, before kneeling to suck greedily on Thor's cock.

"Loki, I know what you're doing" Thor warned. He could feel a faint panic behind Loki's actions which Loki struggled to conceal behind a mask of bravado and occasional spite or misguided attempts at wit.

Thor was very aware of how much Loki could destroy, but he simply could not help himself; Loki was smiling softly as his mouth stretched around Thor's dick and Thor could not resist him.

"oh Loki!" Thor whispered as he looked down at the man with his lips wrapped around his cock, "I never expected this would be so beautiful"

"I needed it, needed you, more than anything" Loki replied in a rare moment of total honesty.

Together they moved to the bed, touching each other's bare skin and eager erections. Loki leaned close to Thor's chest slowly kissing his throat up to his mouth where he placed a tender kiss on Thor's lips. Thor eagerly reciprocated pulling Loki closer and protectively wrapping his arms around him.

"I love you like this" he contentedly murmured against Loki's thick black hair, "can we stay like this all night?"

Loki smiled up at him and for a short moment, his arrogant swagger seemed to melt away and there was absolute devotion in his eyes. Thor savoured the moment, not wanting Loki to realise his vulnerability and rebuild his usual wall. These times when they could truly be together as intensely and honestly as they were now, were some of his most treasured memories.

Now the time for talking was over, Thor did not want to shatter the perfect feeling of having Loki close to him by upsetting his brother, returning him to paranoid worries or stupid quips. He simply wrapped Loki tightly in his grasp and gently rolled him onto his back, all the while kissing his lips and stroking the skin between his shoulder blades with one hand. This move always seemed to relax Loki, the gentle caress both reassuring and erotic at once. Loki didn't even seem to notice that Thor was now on top of him; Thor was careful not to be too dominant, for one such as Loki this kind of power play was dangerous and the chances of Loki either becoming upset or becoming angry were too great for Thor to ever assume the dominating role he truly desired. For now, he was careful to treat Loki gently, their union only so recently established, and still awkwardly unannounced to everyone they knew.

Thor gave Loki room to move, careful not to crush him, but also careful not to put too much distance between their bodies while Loki was still greedily biting at his lips and teasing his tongue. Thor slipped a hand between them, slowly taking Loki's cock in hand and rubbing it up and down, Loki moaned against Thor's lips, something incomprehensible and in Thor's mind, utterly delightful. Loki was like putty in his hands. Trusting that moving back from Loki would not break the mood and break Loki out of his euphorically blissful state, Thor rose to his knees, lubing his cock and pushing Loki's knees apart. For just a moment, Loki's previously closed eyes fluttered open and he looked straight into Thor's. It was a gaze of pure clarity and an understanding passed between them in that moment that this burgeoning relationship was perhaps not such a fragile thing after all – that the ties of brotherhood that bound them could accept this new dynamic without breaking, and without any need for deception or coercion. Thor almost felt tears begin to from in his eyes at the beauty of this newfound understanding, that they could be each other's wholly and completely without losing themselves, or what they had before, but simply by adjusting and augmenting it.

It was with a fresh passion that Thor moved back on top of Loki, slowly, slowly easing himself inside with each inch a fresh wave of delicious pleasure and pain for both of them. Loki contracted around Thor's cock making him moan in pleasure, a sound that encouraged Loki to wrap his arms around Thor's back, pulling him closer and deeper inside. They moved together slowly, almost tentatively, neither wanting the sensation to be over too quickly, and both still learning the other's preferences. Each suspected the other wanted something rather less "vanilla", but for the moment, while everything was so fresh and new even kissing seemed exciting, and taboo and consequently a huge turn on.

Loki felt the soft sheets of Thor's bed against his back, cool against his skin whenever he slightly shifted his position beneath Thor and met a patch unheated by their passionate embrace. He tried to shut off the nagging voices in his mind telling him this was wrong, was dirty, was immoral. How could it be wrong if it felt so completely right? Their bodies fit together as though they had been forged by the Gods to please each other, so perfect was the combination of Thor's heated skin against Loki's cool silken touch. As Thor moved inside him, his breath hot against Loki's neck, Loki buried his head in Thor's hair and closed his eyes. His whole body began to shake and he knew he was close, his muscles were contracting and releasing in an agony of ecstasy. Thor knew what to do, moving his hand again to Loki's cock and stroking just twice before Loki exploded over both of them, Thor was not far behind, the force of Loki's orgasm easily pushing him over the edge, he thrust hard as he came inside Loki, making Loki groan aloud, grabbing Thor's arse and pulling him closer still.

For several minutes they lay there, Loki's fingers unconsciously tracing along the groove of Thor's spine, Thor taking most of his weight on his knees and elbows so that Loki could still breath, but relaxing his head and shoulders onto Loki's chest. As they eventually moved apart, Loki raised his head to place a kiss on Thor's lips. There was a slight questioning look in his eyes. Thor hoped he knew the question. He lowered his mouth to Loki's ear.

"Forever" he softly whispered.


End file.
